La Revolución de las parejas: Especial anual
by Ashery24
Summary: Otros puntos de vista, relatos no contados, escenas eliminadas... Todo esto y mucho más en el especial anual de "La Revolución de las parejas"
1. Pequeños recuerdos

Bienvenidos al especial anual de "La Revolución de las Parejas" donde cada año iré subiendo drabbles de escenas relacionadas con las historias escritas durante la revolución. =3.

Quiero aclarar que los drabbles son de diferente longitud. Al principio de cada un pongo de las palabras de las cuales consta

* * *

Primer capítulo.

La pareja es Hijikata/Otomura.

Esto seria una historia no contada y un poco ver el punto de vista de Otomura ya que en el fic qme centro en el de Hijikata

Este drabble se sitúa justo después de su correspondiente capitulo en la revolución y se ve que hizo Otomura después de que Hijikata le dejara en su casa

**Aviso:** Yaoi, ¿mención al M-Preg?

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras: **137

* * *

**Pequeños recuerdos**

Otomura entro con cuidado en su casa. Llamo para ver si había alguien pero como suponía sus padres aún no habían llegado de trabajar.

Así que con cuidado, y gracias al conocimiento de la distribución de su casa, consiguió llegar a su habitación y encontrar las gafas de repuesto.

Entonces fijo su mirada en las gafas rotas. De ellas solo quedaba el armazón de metal algo deformado en la zona del puente de la nariz debido al golpe con el baló una sonrisa, Otomura dejo el armazón encima de su cómoda.

En el mismo lugar, y muchos años después, se encontraba una caja con los recuerdos que Hijikata y él habían atesorado juntos. El mas antiguo era, sin duda, el armazón de las gafas rotas. El mas reciente era una foto de los dos con su hijo.


	2. Sentimientos no dichos

Segundo capitulo.

La pareja es Ichinose/Domon

Es simplemente otro drabble aunque podría considerarse una historia no contada.

Como su capitulo en la revolución fue una colección de drabbles he rescatado un viejo drabble que escribí hará cosa de un año y que nunca me moleste en pasarlo a ordenador y publicarlo. Este drabble se sitúa en algún momento durante los capítulos de la Academia Alien y esta basado en ese capítulo en que se ve a los chicos durmiendo en la caravana Inazuma...y ellos están muy juntitos *u*.

Este drabble es un Ichinose PoV (point of view/punto de vista). La verdad es que cuando lo he empezado a pasar me he quedado algo extrañada porque pensaba que estaba en tercera persona. Me he quedado diciendo "¿Es un PoV?' Ó.o XD

**Aviso:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras: **266

* * *

**Sentimientos no dichos**

Un ligero movimiento me despertó de mi letargo. Con un neve parpadeo abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta de que el motivo de mi desvelo era mi mejor amigo Domon que se encontraba despierto y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la Caravana Relámpago.

Pensé que aquella era mi oportunidad. Hacia ya unos días que Domon me evitaba. Es verdad que intentaba disimularlo pero al final me había dado cuenta. Si le seguía era bastante probable que consiguiera acorralarle debido a que estaríamos a solas. Así no me podría evitar y tendría que contestar a mis preguntas.

Cuando salí de la Caravana no le vi pero un ruido encima mio me indico que había subid al techo de la Caravana. Decidido yo también empeze a subir los escalones. Como suponía allí se encontraba Domon. Estaba acostado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza usándolos como cojín. Su mirada melancólica se dirigía hacia las lejanas estrellas

-Domon...-murmuré quedamente

-¡Ichinose!-exclamo sorprendido- y-yo yo ya me iba-dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunte sintiendo que empezaba a enfadame

- S-Si, es decir..yo...ya llevo un rato aquí y...

-Mentira. Acabas de llegar lo se porque me has despertado Domon ¿que te pasa? Primero me esquivas y ahora me mientes ¿Es que te he hecho algo?preguntó mientras le agarro de los hombros- él simplemente aparto la mirada-¡Responde!-grite ya fuera de mi

-No es culpa tuya, Ichinose- respondió con la mirada baja

-¿Entonces?-pregunte confundido

-Es que yo...bueno

-¡Qué!

-Me gustas Ichinose-murmuro

Yo simplemente le alce delicadamente la crea antes de besarle, diciéndole sin palabras que yo también le quería.


	3. Conociéndote

Tercer capítulo.

La pareja es Demonio/Violette

Esta es una historia no contada aunque es un poco una escena eliminada ya que me plante si escribir esto o no en su historia

Al final de su capitulo en la revolución, Demonio se declara a Violette en el parque en donde se conocieron de pequeños. Este capitulo es esa escena. Y la verdad es que sentí que volvía a escribir "Pelota Perdida" con este drabble XD.

**Aviso:** Pre-slash

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras: **148

* * *

**Conociéndote**

Violette se encontraba solo en un rincón del parque, oculto a la vista de los demás. Su madre le había traído allí en un intento de que hiciera amigos después de tener que haberse mudado a la ciudad. Pero Violette era tímido y no había tenido el valor de hablar con los demás niños..

De repente noto como una pelta chocaba contra sus pies. Miro hacia abajo y vio una sencilla pelota blanca. La miro con curiosidad hasta que la cogieron. Era un niño de rastas castañas y ojos plateados. Este lo miro curioso durante unos instantes antes de decir:

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo-sonrió

-Vale-murmuro suavemente, Violette

Y así fue como se conocieron y se hicieron amigos Demonio y Violette. Y gracias a Demonio, Violette pudo superar su timidez y hacer mas amigos. Y todo empezó allí, en el mismo parque donde años después Demonio se declararía a Violette


	4. Buscándote

Cuarto capítulo.

La pareja es Chae/Afuro.

Esta es una escena eliminada ya que no sabia muy bien como ponerla en el fic original

Este drabble es como se entero y encontró a Afuro, Chae en su capitulo de la revolución. Así que pasa de manera paralela al susodicho capítulo.

**Aviso:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras: **295

* * *

**Buscándote**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Chae y Afuro habían discutido.

Durante la primera semana después de la discusión estaba demasiado dolido para buscar a Afuro. Durante la segunda semana se intento autoconvencer de que el rubio recapacitaria. A la tercera semana se dio cuenta de que no le había visto desde la discusión y empezó a buscarle. Al no encontrarle la cuarta semana decidió ir al orfanato donde vivía Afuro y allí se entero de que se había ido con Kageyama a Japón poco tiempo después de su pelea aunque no supieron decirle exactamente adonde.

El segundo mes Chae lo dedico a intentar descubrir exactamente a que parte de Japón pero sin apenas pistas sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

En el tercer mes consiguió convencer a su padre, que iba a un viaje de negocios a Japón, le dejara acompañarle. Suponía que si iba allí obtendría mas información Kageyama tenia la intención de crear un equipo de fútbol invencible y si lo había conseguido seguro que en algún momento oiría mencionar algo que le pudiera servir de pista. Y así fue como Chae encontró a Afuro.

Un día que estaba cambiando rápidamente de canal de televisión en busca de alguna pista encontró una noticia que hablaba del enfrentamiento del Zeus contra el Raimon. Chae vio la noticia cuando ya acaba y lo que dijeron no le servía de mucho pero durante la noticia iban pasando imágenes del partido y Chae pudo ver a Aphrodi en ellas.

Por suerte para el en la noticia se mencionaba que los integrantes del Zeus se quedaban en el hospital de Inazuma y los negocios de su padre les habían llevado a Inazuma Town así que rápidamente, y si perder ni un segundo, Chae se dirigió hacia el hospital


	5. Junto a ti

Quinto capítulo

La pareja es Hera/Arata

Esta es una historia no contada que se sitúa en algún punto después de que Hera y Arata ya se hayan unido al Neo Japan y antes de su correspondiente capítulo en la revolución

La canción cuyos primeros versos incluyo en este drabble es la de "Kesley". Si recordais esta es una de las dos canciones de "Metro Station" de las cuales incluyo un pequeño fragmento en el fic de HeraXArata y la cual estuve a punto de usar para hacer un song-fic. He decidido reutilizarla porque desde entonces no puedo evitar relacionar esta canción con esta pareja, lo que causo que me odiara a mi misma y me pusiera emo cada vez que la escuchaba durante los dos meses siguientes a escribir el fic XD. Pero en fin lo que es la canción esta en negrita y entre paréntesis traducida.

**Aviso:**Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5. La canción de "Kesley" tampoco me pertenece es del grupo musical "Metro Station". Y la idea original de la cual saque el capítulo de la revolución que he usado para escribir esto es de Belu-Saku

**Número de palabras (Canciones incluidas): **448

* * *

**Junto a ti**

**So take one word, you said**  
**(Por tanto coge una palabra, dijiste)**

**You put it in your bed**  
**(Acuestate en tu cama)**

**You rest your tiny head on your pillow**  
**(Apoya tu pequeña cabeza en tu almohada)**

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó curiosos Hera al ver la cara desanimada de Arata

-No es nada-murmuro Arata

-Va, explicamelo, somos amigos ¿no?

-Eres demasiado curioso Hera respondió Arata sonriendo levemente

-Va dime algo al menos. Aunque sea una palabra

-Vale solo te diré una-respondió Arata divertido- Entrometido

Hera puso una cara de no podérselo creer.

-¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir?-preguntó el castaño

-Si. Venga vamos a dormir ya que es tarde

Hera simplemente suspiro, descontento

* * *

**You wonder where you're going next**  
**(Y te preguntas a donde vamos ahora)**

**You've got your hair pushed to my chest**  
**(Tu pelo se apoya en mi pecho)**

**And now you're hoping...**  
**(Y ahora estas esperando...)**

**That someone will let you in**  
**(Que alguien te deje entrar)**

-¿Adonde vamos?-preguntó curioso, Arata

Al día siguiente de la conversación que habían mantenido, Hera le había dicho a Arata que tenia una sorpresa para él. Sin contarle nada más había cojido una venda, le había tapado los ojos y se había llevado a Arata a un destino incierto

-Ya, espera casi llegamos- respondió Hera-llegamos-celebro mientras le destapaba los ojos al peli-rosa

Este abrió los ojos y se encontró en un pequeño claro cerca de donde entrenaba el Neo Japan.

-Es precioso-exclamo sorprendido

-¿Verdad que si? Lo encontré hara un par de semanas y suelo venir aquí a relajarme-explico mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Arata le imito y se sentó a su lado. Los dos estuvieron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato. Aquello era tan tranquilo que Arata se acabo durmiendo en el pecho de Hera. Este le acaricio el cabello con cuidado. Había traído a su amigo allí para que se sintiera mejor y le alegraba saber que lo había conseguido. Ahora solo le faltaba saber con ayudar a Arata. Sabia, masas bien sospechaba, que lo que le pasaba era que tenia problemas con Sugimori. Aunque no le quería decir nada hasta que el propio Arata le contara todos lo detalles.

**Well, I swear I'll let you in**  
**(Bueno, te juro que yo te dejare entrar)**

**You know I'll let you in**  
**(Tu sabes que te dejare entrar)**

Aun así el solo pensamiento de que el corazón de Arata le perteneciera a alguien mas le dolía. Mas si esa persona parecía no corresponderle, porque sino Hera no entendía porque Sugimori y Arata no eran novios ya. Lo único que sabia Hera es que el amaba a Arata y siempre estaría a su lado.


	6. Negación

Sexto capítulo

Esta es simplemente una historia no contada

La pareja es Sugimori/Arata

Este drabble es como se entero y que sintió Arata respecto a que Sugimori aceptara la piedra Alíen por lo tanto se sitúa antes de su correspondiente capítulo en la revolución.

**Aviso:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras:** 124

* * *

**Negación**

Arata no se lo podía creer. No, no, Sugimori no había podido hacer. Pero lo había hecho. Había sucumbido al poder que le proporcionaba la piedra Alieb y les había abandonado.

Después de perder aquel partid contra el Raimon,Arata se sintió feliz porque podría jugar fútbol de verdad junto a su equipo. Y unto a su querido Sugimori. Y durante un tiempo había sido así pero de repente Sugimori empezó a mostrar deseos de tener mas poder. Y ahora Arata sabia la razón.

Aquel extraño ayudante del señor Kira le había engañado y engatusado para que aceptara la piedra Alien y jugara en aquel horrible equipo llamado "Dark Emperor".

Y ahora lo único que poda hacer Arata era esperar y desear que Sugimori volviera.


	7. Historias similares

Séptimo capitulo

La pareja es Osamu/Genda

Esta es una escena eliminada desde el punto de vista de Genda.

Que pensó Genda al conocer a Osamu en su historia correspondiente de la revolución

**Aviso:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5

**Número de palabras:** 113

* * *

**Historias similares**

La verdad es que Genda no estaba muy seguro de que esperar de Osamu Saginuma, Hitomiko le había explicado su historia durante el Alíen y el pedido que le había hecho.

De lo que si estaba seguro es de que sus historias eran similares y de que aquello le hacia sentir una extraña conexión con él.

Cuando le vio Genda pensó que no parecía tan imponente o terrorífico de lo que había supuesto que seria. Parecía (no, era) un chico normal pero cuando le miro a los ojos, Genda sintió que su corazón se detenía durante un instante antes de empezar a latir a toda velocidad y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

Espero que os hayan gustado estos drabbles. Nos vemos por aquí el año que viene. Adiós (*u*)/


End file.
